


This Has To End...

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Failed Attempted at Ending a Relationship, Fluff, Good Ardyn Izunia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn comes to a decision and tells Cor that they can no longer be together. But Cor is not going to give Ardyn up that easily.





	This Has To End...

“Cor, we need to talk.”

“We are talking.” Cor laughed from Ardyn’s sofa, failing to hear the seriousness in Ardyn’s voice. 

“No, about this. About us.” Ardyn’s voice got sterner. He had been fighting with this decision for a while now. Ever since the first time they had sex, this thought had been going around Ardyn’s head and he was tired of it. He was tired of fighting with himself over what would make Cor happy and last night he came to a decision. A decision he knew he would regret for as long as Cor lived, but it had to be done. “We can’t do this anymore.”

“What?” Cor asked not really understanding what he meant.

“We can’t be together anymore. This… it needs to end. And we need to end it now.”

Cor gave Ardyn a confusion look and it finally sunk in how deadly serious Ardyn was being. It confused and shocked Cor that Ardyn had suddenly changed the conversation and suggested that they broke up. Less than 20 minutes ago, Ardyn was happy to let Cor fuck him in the shower and now he was saying this! What the actual fuck! Cor rose from his seat and tried to reason with Ardyn.

“No, we are not ending this.”

“Yes, we are. It’s for the best.” Ardyn backed away from Cor a little. This was already so painful, he just wanted to get it over and done with.

“Best? Best for who? I don’t want to break up with you. I don’t want this to end.” 

“Well, it needs too.”

“Wait a second. You haven’t even given me a reason yet.” Cor said, not caring if Ardyn heard the hurt in his voice. because he was hurt. It felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds.

Cor had wanted no one but Ardyn since he was a stupid 17-year-old and he couldn’t have been happier when Ardyn asked him out. Because it made Cor realise that Ardyn wanted this too, that Ardyn wanted to be with him and they could make this work despite what everyone else said or thought. Well Cor thought Ardyn did anyway. They had been together for nearly 8 months and the infatuation Cor had for Ardyn was not about to go away, especially since they had been together for over half a year now.

Ardyn nodded, he owed Cor that much. “Okay. You’re going to age and I can’t. You will be so much better off with someone who you can grow old with. Someone who can make you happy.”

“_You_ make me happy.” Cor said softly reaching out for Ardyn’s hand, but the royal pulled away from him.

“But I can’t forever. Think about it, in 50 years time I am going to look like this and you’re not. It’s not only that. The main problem is you can die, and I can’t. Wouldn’t you prefer to be with someone who can give you their entire life? Who can put the rest of their existence into yours? Because I can’t give you that. I have to move on when your gone and that isn’t what you deserve.”

Ardyn felt like crying. He hadn’t felt the need to cry in such a long time, but this was one of the most painful things he had ever set out to do. Why couldn’t Cor just accept the sacrifice he was making for him and leave? Why wouldn’t he just accept the reasoning instead of standing in front of him looking like Ardyn had just ripped out his heart?

Cid, Wesk, Clarus and Regis were going to kill him for hurting Cor like this, but it was for the best. In the long run Ardyn would be helping Cor. Yes, it may be a little awkward to start with and Cor may never forgive him, but all Ardyn wanted was for Cor to be happy. And he knew someone else could do a much better job than he ever could. Even if giving Cor up was the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life, Ardyn thought he had to do this.

For Cor. 

“But you giving me only a fraction of your life is enough for me.” Cor pleaded, this time grabbing Ardyn’s hand and refusing to let it go. Cor moved closer to him and forced Ardyn to look him in the eye. Cor wasn’t letting him do this. Not now.

Ardyn’s voice was starting to break as he continued to give Cor his reasoning behind this decision. “You don’t get it… Even if by some miracle the Chosen is born in your lifetime, it will be your best friend’s child or his grandchild that I have to murder. Would you forgive me for killing them? I am not ready to do that yet, I don’t want to hurt my family. Least of all, I don’t want to hurt you. That’s why we can’t be together anymore because I am not prepared to hurt you like that.” 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Cor said in a stronger voice than Ardyn had used, but it was still littered with pain.

“You won’t change my mind.” 

“Ass Hat, as long as I remain on Eos I will never be happier with anyone else. I don’t care about aging, I don’t care about sharing my life with someone who can spend the rest of their existence with me, I don’t care about any fucked up prophecy. I want you.”

Ardyn broke eye contact with Cor and looked at the floor. He was not going to cry in Cor’s presence. “How could you? How can you possibly want to be with a monster? One day you will meet someone who will turn your head around and that’s fine. I want you to have that.”

Ardyn felt Cor’s hand gently go under his chin and Ardyn moved his head when Cor carefully pushed his head up so they could stare into each other’s hurt eyes again. Cor swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Ardyn wasn’t a monster. He was never a monster to him. And he was going to make him see that. Cor was going to make him realise that they were meant to be together.

“Ardyn, I already have…. You are not a monster. You need to be reminded of that. I want to be the one to help you and tell you that every day. I want to be with you, no one else, why can’t you see that?” 

“Why? Why waste your life on someone like me?” Ardyn asked, placing a hand to Cor’s face and running his thumb along his cheek.

“Because… I love you.”

Ardyn blinked. _What did he just say?_

“… You… you… love me?”

Cor nodded. He was going to tell him that next week on their anniversary. Cor had never fallen in love with anyone in his 20 years on Eos and he knew deep down that he would never love anyone that wasn’t Ardyn. And because Ardyn was pulling this fucking stunt on him, Cor couldn’t afford to be afraid to express his emotions. He had to do it and he had to do it now before he lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

“Yes. I love you. As long as you are here, I am not going to love anyone else. You are not pushing me away and we are not breaking up either. I need you in my life as much as you need me in yours.” 

“Cor…”

Cor shook his head and took hold of both of Ardyn’s shoulder’s and started to shake Ardyn to ensure that his words sunk into that mess of a royal’s thick skull. “Don’t start giving me any more bullshit excuses Caelum.”

“I wasn’t going too.” Ardyn said softly, placing both of his hands on Cor’s waist while staring into those fiery blue eyes he had couldn’t be without. “Do you honestly, truly, love me?” 

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Ardyn smiled and he thought his blacked scourge tainted heart was going to burst out of his chest. Ardyn loved Cor so much and he never thought that he would be the one to say it first. Ardyn hadn’t loved someone in so long and that love hadn’t been reciprocated in so long either. It filled the immortal royal with so much joy and to thank this impossible man that wasn’t scared of him and loved him for who he was, Ardyn tenderly placed his lips to Cor’s and allowed Cor to give him comfort. It was weird how those three words made Ardyn’s long and difficult decision fly out the window. All the worries of Cor leaving him in the future melted away. All the crap and fear that came along with his family fade into the background as he kissed the person who he loved.

Ardyn loved Cor and he was going to tell him.

Ardyn pulled away slightly and once he said these words there was no turning back.

“I love you too.”

“I am not letting you go now.” Cor whispered catching Ardyn’s lips again.

“I am not letting you go either.”

"Ardyn?" 

"Yes?"

"If you ever do this to me again, I will kick your arse." 


End file.
